leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM068
* Closed * * }} Real Life...Inquire Within! (Japanese: お仕事体験！ポケモンセンター24時！！ Work Experience! 24-Hour Pokémon Center!!) is the 68th episode of the , and the 1,007th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 5, 2018, in New Zealand on July 18, 2018, in Canada on August 18, 2018, in the United Kingdom on August 23, 2018, and in the United States on September 1, 2018. Blurb Ash and friends are looking forward to a day of real-life work experience at the Pokémon Center! But when they discover that Nurse Joy has come down with a bad cold, they get more experience than they signed up for. Our heroes take charge of the Pokémon Center for the day, learning the ins and outs of the job. They soon discover just how complicated it can be—and how different Pokémon have different needs. That includes Team Skull’s Garbodor, who’s suffering from a poison blockage. Our heroes spring into action, and Garbodor is healed—just as Nurse Joy starts feeling better, too! Plot 's walk to the Pokémon Center for his work experience is interrupted by Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp. Despite 's advice, a ensues. The Team Skull trio call on their , and against Ash's . Pikachu dodges Salandit’s attacks and Zubat's . Garbodor attempts to launch a , but the toxic sludge is somehow blocked in its arm. Pikachu takes advantage of the delay and launches a . The battle ends prematurely, with Garbodor beginning to emit a strong smell and its blocked arm clearly causing it pain. Despite Ash's advice to get Garbodor to a Pokémon Center, the trio speeds off on their motorcycles. Ash manages to arrive at the Pokémon Center just in time, and introduces to his classmates' Pokémon. Nurse Joy arrives on the scene, coughing whilst wearing a protective face mask. Nurse Joy's Pokémon, and , offer her some relief. and the others offer to take care of the Pokémon Center to allow Nurse Joy to recover. Nurse Joy agrees, and copies the nurse explanation manual into its system. ’ doubts go ignored by his classmates' enthusiasm. Ash and get changed into their nursing outfits. The female attire is to Lillie, and 's liking, though and Sophocles decide to look for male uniforms. The girls find Ash wearing the female nursing uniform and use it as an opportunity for a makeover, paired with makeup and Rotom's Laki wig. Rotom dubs this outfit as Ash's "Alolan Form" and begins taking pictures, embarrassing Ash. Ash declares that if he has to dress up like a girl, then so should Kiawe and Sophocles, who turn down the idea, revealing that they found male nurse uniforms, stating Ash can dress up like that by himself. The day's first client walks in, greeted by Ash (who has changed into a male uniform) and Lillie, he drops off his two Pokémon, and Blissey remains on the watch to help the trainees. Snowy rescues the two 's from Lillie's clumsiness. And another person, this time a woman with one Pokémon requiring a rest who is also after a room rental. Ash and Kiawe are sent out to deliver Pokémon moisturizer to a customer, failing to realize that he's actually James. James instantly recognizes Ash, though the food truck uniform keeps his actual identity a secret from Ash and Kiawe. As the two arrive back at the Pokémon Center, they notice Zipp lingering near it, though he quickly flees upon seeing Ash. Meanwhile, Sophocles and Lana are fitting clean bed sheets to prepare the room for the female guest. Lunchtime comes and goes, with everyone sitting down to eat and ordering from the in-house café. Anela who runs a fruit stall in the Hau'oli City marketplace arrives at the Pokémon Center. She supplies a basket of fresh fruit to Nurse Joy after hearing that she was feeling ill, and gifts one to Ash and his friends' Pokémon. Ash goes to the back of the Pokémon Center into an observatory-style treatment area. Kiawe looks after a 's and Ash cares for an . In the midst of scrubbing the Pokémon clean, Poipole disturbs Exeggutor's tail leading it to attack Ash in defense, sending him rolling out of the door. Ash manages to collect himself and notices Zipp again. Though instead of allowing him to escape, Ash pushes Zipp into the Pokémon Center to get Garbodor treated. Zipp releases the Pokémon from its Poké Ball, and its stench has intensified since earlier in the day. Everyone except Poipole initially blocks their noses, but Blissey notices the pain appears to be coming from Garbodor's fingers and begins to probe around. Lillie is instantly reminded of a condition she read about called poison clog, a rare occurrence that affects a Pokémon's veins because of their sticky poisons. Nurse Joy arrives on the scene just in time, getting Sophocles to fetch several large ear cleaners. Buckets are used to cart the excess poison away, while a hand massage eases the pain and releases the clog. Treatment takes some time, with three fingers needing to be operated on. Garbodor is happy to no longer be congested, and Zipp quickly returns the Pokémon to its Poké Ball and picks up an ear cleaner to avoid any future problems. The change in attitude is a welcome sight to Ash and his friends, who had scolded Zipp for his lack of responsibility and compassion. To everyone's surprise, it turns out the Nurse Joy that arrived in time to help Garbodor was actually the one from Akala Island and the big sister of the ill Nurse Joy, who now emerges, perfectly healthy again. The Pokémon Center job experience day ends with a smiling group photo. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * James * * Professor Burnet * Nurse Joy (×2) * Tupp * Rapp * Zipp * Hobbes (fantasy) * Anela * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Tupp's) * (Rapp's) * (Zipp's) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which of these Pokémon helps me in today's episode? ** Host: Nurse Joy ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Comfey * In the Japanese version, the title card is read by , , , , and . * This marks the first time Ash has since Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, 252 episodes prior. * This marks the first main series appearance of rice balls since the . * This is the fourth time in the where Ash's female friends wear Nurse Joy outfits, after in A Chansey Operation, in Claydol Big and Tall, and and in Adventures in Running Errands!. * Ash and do not wear their default outfits for the majority of this episode. * This episode is similar to Pinch Healing!. In both episodes, Ash and have to take care of a Pokémon Center when Nurse Joy gets sick. * Barring flashbacks and specials, this episode marks the first time in the anime that a member of the Team Rocket trio has appeared without the others. * Jessie, James, , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * , , and Zipp read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub. Errors * When is nuzzling , Pikachu's back is miscolored. Dub edits * Ash reads the title card alone in the dub. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 068 Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Immer ran an die Arbeit! es:EP1011 fr:SL068 it:SM068 ja:SM編第68話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第68集